Dead Stranger
by Fredich Leopold
Summary: Kisah orang asing yang berpindah kedunia lain, dunia yang asing baginya dimana sihir berada...OOC!, AU!, MilitaryTheme!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!:

OOC, AU, TYPO, EXPLICIT CONTENT, TIDAK BAKU, OP?, ETC.

INSPIRASI:

ESCAPE FROM TARKOV, HIRED OPS, CONTRACT WARS, DAN BEBERAPA GAME LAINYA.

CHAPTER 1.

Author POV

Seorang pria tua berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan membawa kantung plastik dari minimarket yang berjarak beberapa blok dari aprtemenya. Dibawah guyuran sinar matahari disore hari yang panas, kedua kakinya berjalan kearah apartemenya di samping jalan dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga di samping apartemen yang dia tinggali sendiri. Setelah sampai di depan pintu aprtemennya, dia merogoh saku celanya lalu mengeluarkan kunci apartemenya dan dimasukan kunci kedalam lobang kunci, di buka pintu apartemenya dan masuk kedalam ruangan dan meletakkan kantung kresek di atas meja kecil di hadapanya.

"ah lelah sekali hari ini, ramai sekali tadi!, tapi kenapa hari ini banyak anak muda yang datang ke lapangan menembak?"

"hah aku jadi kangen masa muda"

Pria itu berkata sambil mengambil minuman dari dalam kantung plastik yang dia beli dari minimarket lalu membukanya dan menyodorkan kemulutnya lalu meminumya.

"haah segarnya, saatnya membuka blog untuk melihat ivent nanti malam"

Dia berkata seraya mengambil dan membuka laptop yang ada di meja kemudian menyalakan laptop dan bebarapa saat laptop menampilkan layar utama. Lalu tangan kanan memegang mouse dan mengeklik icon search engine dan mengetik apa yang ingin dia cari.

Dan orang itu bernama Naruto Namikaze seorang veteran militer berusia 64 tahun bekerja sebagai Firearms Instructor dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang ia beli dulu setelah meninggalnya istrinya, dan pergi dari rumah untuk mencari ketenangan.

"heh, sepertinya akan ada ivent besar nanti malam"

Naruto berkata sambil menggerakan jari jemarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari

"oh ada sedikit update, sebaiknya ku update sekarang agar tidak memakan banyak waktu, dan untuk menunggu selesai update ayo nonton tv"

Dia berguman sambil berjalan menuju ruang santai dan duduk di sofa lalu menghidupkan tv dengan menekan tombol remot yang ada di sebelahnya.

"enaknya nonton berita"

"selamat sore permisa, nanti malam di kabarkan ada komet terbesar melintasi bumi yang hanya melintas 100 tahun sekali, pada pukul 04.00 pagi"

"kenapa waktunya bertabrakan saat ivent sedang di mulai, hhm mungkinkah ini pertanda buruk?, mah tapi aku lebih mementingkan ivent"

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto menunggu dan selesai mengupdate sesuatu pada laptopnya dia membawanya ke kamar dan menaruh di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan beranjak kearah kamar mandi dan mulai melakukan aktivitas membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi dia mengganti pakaianya dengan pakaian santai untuk tidur dan menuju ke laptopnya yang iya tinggal tadi

"Akhirnya selesai juga mandiku tadi, sekarang tingal bermain game saja" ujarnya dan mengambil benda yang berbentuk helm.

'Hanya dengan menyambungkan benda ini ke laptop dan selesai'ucapnya dalam hati dan mencolokan VR goggles ke komputer dan memakainya lalu dia tertidur di kasur yang berada didekatnya.

"Link start"

Inside Game

Dan disinilah dia berada di dunia game bernama CONTRACT OPS dimana ada dua fraksi PMC atau PRIVAT MILITARY COMPANY saling berselisih. Yaitu USEC atau UNITED SECURITY dan sainganya BEAR atau BATTLE ECOUNTER ASSAULT REGIMEN, dua kubu yang berperang dan saling menduduki wilayah di wilayah RUSIA demi kepentingan kontractor mereka.

"Hehe, setelah beberapa lama kunanti update pada game ini, aku jadi tidak sabar apa saja yang telah diupdate" ujarnya dengan semangat

"Mari kita buka isi Supply Box untuk melihat hadiah setelah update"

guman Naruto dengan berjalan menuju Suply Box yang berada di depan rumah yang terbentuk dari susunan kargo, jika kalian bertanya kenapa rumah terbuat dari kargo?, yah karena untuk barang dan sebagainya.

"Hoho mari kita buka apa isinya"ujarnya dengan semangat

"Heh, hanya mendapat lima buah Mystery Gamma Box, hmm aku penasaran dengan isinya mari kita buka satu"ucapnya dengan penasaran dan membuka box itu dengan menarik tutup box

_DING_

SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPAT _ADAPTIVE CAMOFLAGE 4 SET_

"Sungguh beruntungnya hanya membuka satu dapat semua set ini"ujarnya dengan sangat gembira. Merasa ada yang janggal matanya menyipit ada tulisan kecil di bagian bawah berwarna merah di pop up tadi

"Hah, ternyata hanya dapat digunakan dalam mode HARDCORE saja" Naruto menunduk dengan kecewa. Jika kalian penasaran dengan mode HARDCORE, mode HARDCORE yaitu mode khusus dalam game dimana pemain memiliki perlengkapan seperti power suit, exo frame atau perlengkapan pada game fantasi dan lain lain yang tidak ada di game semi realistic, awalnya dulu ada seorang yang mengajukan dimana mode atau arena khusus yang hanya diperuntukan untuk bersenang-senang, dan kemudian hari ajuan orang itu dikabulkan dengan dibuatnya mode HARDCORE

"Mungkin aku harus membukanya lagi" ucap Naruto dengan membuka Mystery Gamma Box lainya

_DING_

SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN _TITAN MECH 4 SET_

"Hardcore lagi"ucapnya dengan lesu, dan dibukanya lagi gacha selanjutnya

_DING_

SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN _ JAVELIN POWERSUIT 4 SET_

"sialan ini pun juga" Naruto menghela nafasnya kecewa dengan mendapat kesialan hari ini

"hah, sebaiknya aku melihat iventnya" ujarnya dengan sembari berjalan menuju bar yang dekat dengan komplek rumahnya.

Dan tak terasa disinilah dia berada, didepan bar yang terlihat tak terawat, tapi memang seperti inilah tampilanya sejak dulu di game.

_CKLING_

bunyi lonceng di atas pintu untuk menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk

"Oi,oi, bukankah itu si Common Guy" kata orang A yang berada di bar

Naruto mendapatkan julukan common guy karena dari dulu dia selalu memakai seragam standar USEC yaitu dengan menggunakan topi USEC hitam, goggles black glass, balaklava hitam dan jaket abu-abu USEC

"Ya kau benar" tanggap si B

"Kau dengar katanya dia kemarin membantai satu pleton BEAR hanya menggunakan tomahawk"

"Ya kau benar, aku juga mendengarnya, sungguh orang yang mengerikan"

"Ya kita beruntung satu fraksi denganya"

Naruto hanya acuh terhadap apa yang mereka katakan dan tetap berjalan kesudut ruangan yang di duduki tiga orang, dan tanpa permisi Naruto duduk disamping mereka

"Kau terkenal seperti biasaya ya" kata pria di samping kirinya

"Cih, mereka hanya melebihkan saja" tanggap Naruto dengan kesal

"Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, kau memang membantai merekakan" sambung pria di samping kananya

"Hey, diamlah Hans kau membuat moodku buruk hari ini" tanggap Naruto debgan sedikit bentakan ke orang di samping kananya yaitu Hans, seorang dengan pakaian seragam infantri militer german saat perang dunia pertama

"Hei kenapa hanya aku yang kau marahi, lihat Hunk yang di sampingmu dia juga menanyai mu"saut Hans dengan nyolot kepada Hunk dengan pakaian elite force SAS milik inggris lengkap dengan masker gas yang ia pakai

"Hei!, kenapa juga kau menyalahkankku" sanggah Hunk kepada Hans dengan jari yang menunjuk kepada Hans

"Demi ibu pertiwi, tidak bisakah kalian diam, sekarang kita menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap pria yang dari tadi diam dengan bersidekap tangan

Hans dan Hunk yang dimarahi oleh pria tadi hanya dapat diam dengan menunduk

"Hanya kau yang dapat menjinakan mereka berdua, Dymitri" sahut Naruto pada pria dengan pakaian tactical suit gorka

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan evet nanti yang akan diselenggarakan, kau ada rencana?" lanjut Naruto kepada Dymitri

"Oh, maksutmu event ROLL OUT nanti?"

"Ya kau benar, tapi aku tidak tau event seperti apa itu nanti"

"Mungkin event perang habis habisan" ucap Hunk yang tiba tiba masuk kepembicaraan

"Mungkin apa yang Hunk katakan benar" ujar Hans yang juga ikut kepembicaraan

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak tahu, namun aku merasa jika nanti akan menjadi event besar"

"Ya kau benar aku juga merasa begitu, akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi"

"Baiklah karena waktu mulainya iventnya nati malam, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu"

"ide yang bagus"

Setelah itu mereka memanggil pelayan lalu memesan makanan dan minuman untuk menunggu ivent dimulai dan tak lama kemudian ada seorang berpakaian rapi berjas datang ke arah mereka dan berdiri di samping Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau dipanggil ketua untuk menemuinya segera"

"ketua, memang ada apa dia ingin menemuiku?"

"hah, aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia ingin berdiskusi denganmu dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya itu yang dia katakan tadi"

"baiklah-baiklah aku kesana, maaf teman-teman aku harus menemui ketua"

"kami tidak apa-apa, dan pergilah kami yang akan menghabiskan semua pesananmu tadi" Dymitri berujar kepada Naruto sambil mengerakan tangannya seolah mengusirnya

"cih, sialan kau"

Setelah itu Naruto mengikuti pria berjas tadi keluar dari bar dan berjalan menuju HQ yang berada di ujung jalan utama. Dan di sinilah dia berada di depan bangunan bertingkat, lalu berjalan memasuki bangunan besar itu lalu menaiki lift. Dan sampailah merka di lantai paling atas yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan yaitu ruangan ketua fraksi USEC

"ooh, akhirnya kau datang Naruto, aku telah menunggumu sejak tadi" dari dalam ruangan disambut oleh pria tinggi berwajah tampan tapi narsis dengan rambut pirang panjang kuncir kuda yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbentang

"cepat beritahu aku, tidak usah bertele-tele"

"hey ayolah, kenapa kau serius sekali"

"aku malas mendengarkan celotehanmu yang tidak berguna itu"

"baiklah, apa kau tahu ivent nanti malam?"

"Ya memang kenapa"

"kau tahu ivent apa itu?"

"tidak, bahkan di website-pun tidak tertulis, memang kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu"

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa cekikikan, Naruto yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa takut dan sedikit mundur kebelakang setelah itu si ketua menatap Naruto

"Hahahaha, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, karena aku tidak ada teman ngobrol disini jadi aku memanggilmu"

Dengan tampang polos bak tak punya dosa si ketua menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dan Naruto dibuat sweetdrop oleh ucapan si ketua

"sialan kau, kau membohongiku lagi, aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah menjengkelkanmu itu"

Dengan kepalan tangan menguat dan di anggkat kedepan dadanya memandang ketua, seperti menahan amarah yang amat besar lalu meng hela nafas dan berbalik menuju pintu

"lebih baik aku aku pergi saja dari sini, dari pada mendengarkan omonganmu itu"

"hey ayolah, temani aku disini sebentar saja"

Setelah itu hanya suara pintu tertutup dengan keras yang hanya meninggalkan dua orang saja di ruangan itu

"Naruto telah pergi ketua, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan"

"hah aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganya, dari dulu aku ingin berbicara seperti pasangan muda"

Si orang yang di ajak bicara oleh ketua hanya sweetdrop dengan tampang cengos

'dasar ketua maho gila, kenapa dia bisa jadi pemimpin, yah memang sih dia hebat tapi kenapa psikologinya gini-gini amat'

Yah memang dia hebat, dan siapa yang tidak tahu rank 3 teratas di leaderbord di bawah Naruto, orang yang hebat dalam memimpin pasukan dengan kemenangan di turnamen secara berturut-turut untuk memperebutkan kursi pemimpin

'kenapa Naruto kalah saat di final dulu, jika saja Naruto menang mungkin ketuanya adalah dia'.

Ya dulu saat di final si ketua melawan Naruto, dan entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba keluar dari game dengan alasan "maaf perutku mulas, kau saja yang jadi ketua" dan itu lah yang iya katakan.

"kau tahu, dulu aku memberikanya misi untuk mengintai outpost musuh, eh malah dia bantai seluruh pasukan musuh sendirian yang berada di outpost, dia memang gila".

"ternyata rumor itu benar adanya, tidak kusangka Naruto dapat melakukanya, yah seperti sebutanya rank 2 abadi dia memang gila"

Naruto mendapatkan sebutan itu karena di setiap ivent atau turnamen dia selalu menjadi nomor dua, dia dulu pernah berkata "rank satu terlalu mainstream jadi aku memilih rank dua biar terlihat beda" dia memang gila seperti sebutanya.

Skip time ivent start

Beralih kepada Naruto sekarang dia berada di depan HQ hall dan memasukinya, dan terlihat sudah banyak orang disana, lalu dia melihat tiga orang yang dia kenal berdiri di belakang barisan orang-orang, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"hey Naruto darimana saja kau, ivent akan segera dimulai dan kau baru datang, bagaimana jika kau telat?" Dymitri bertanya dengan wajah heran, dia pikir Naruto tidak ikut ivent

"tenang saja, toh aku datang tepat waktu" Naruto menanggapinya dengan santai

"apa pantatmu tidak apa, kukira kau tidak ikut karena kau di tusbol ketua"

"pfft"

Hans dan Hunk yang mendengar omongan Dymitri hanya bisa menahan tawa, tapi tetap saja dapat di dengar lainya

"sialan kau, kusumpal mulut kotormu dengan tomahawk-ku nanti, omonganmu sekotor perompak"

Tiba tiba ada layar proyeksi menyala di depan semua orang dengan menampilkan pria tua dengan pakaian berjas dengan codet melintang di matanya

"terima kasih telah mau mengikuti ivent malam ini semuanya, baiklah aku kan menjelaskan ivent apa malam ini. Ivent ini bernama ROLL OUT, seperti namanya dimana kalian semua bertempur dengan membawa apa yang telah kalian punya selama ini, dan akan disimpan dalam dogtag kalian. Lalu kalian dapat memperebutkan isi barangnya, dengan mendekatkan dogtag orang yang kalian bunuh"

"apa kau gila, apa jadinya jika aku mati dan semua barang yang selama ini susah-susah kukumpulkan"

Banyak orang mericuhkan satu sama lain tentang ivent yang akan berlangsung karena dapat merugikan yang lainya, tiba-tiba orang dalam layar berdehem membuyarkan kericuhan yang ada

"tenang saja masih ada asuransi untuk barang kalian, jadi saat barang kalian di ambil, kalian masih dapat memiliki semua barang kalian yang hilang, dan orang yang mendapatkan barang orang lain barangnya akan di tambahkan kedalam barang kalian, jadi tidak ada yang di rugikan"

Semua orang berteriak senang dan atusias akan ivent ini, termasuk karakter utama kita yang tertawa cekikikan di belakang barisan dengan temanya

"heheheh, jadi aku dapat mencuri barang orang lain tanpa memikirkan kehilangan barangku sendiri"

"oi Naruto, tawamu seperti iblis yang haus darah saja"

Lalu deheman dari orang di dalam layar berbunyi lagi dan membuyarkan kesenangan mereka semua

"masih ada lagi, saat kalian di medan perang kalian dapat membuka slot item kalian, dengan memegang dogtag kalian dan bilang _open slot, _setelah itu slot item akan terbuka dan kalian dapat mengambil barang kalian dari slot item, dan kalian juga dapat membeli barang dari Black Market dengan berkata _open market _lalu pop up market akan ditampilkan, dan kalian dapat membeli atau menjual barang yang ada. Dan game akan berlangsung seperti Battle Royale tapi tidak ada batasan waktu dan kalian juga dapat langsung lari ke extraction point dan keluar dari arena, dan arenanya sama seperti di mode classic tapi kalian tidak dapat menggunakan kendaraan apapun, agar game berjalan dengan adil. Sekian yanga aku sampaikan kepada kalian kalian kuberi beberapa waktu untuk membentuk tim dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan lalu kalian akan langsung di pindahkan ke arena".

"hey kalian mau membentuk Fire Team" Naruto berbicara kepada ketiga temanya yang berada di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar.

"kenapa tidak".

"gunakan armband kita, dan ambil perlengkapan kalian".

"open slot" Naruto berkata dengan pelan lalu muncul pop up slot item.

'mungkin menggunakan ini saja sudah cukup'.

"spawn item Dawnrange Tomahawk, USEC Trooper Body Armor".

Setelah Naruto mengatan sesuatu di depan pop up, tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu di depan Naruto dan menangkapnya, setelah itu dia gunakan armor yang dia spawn dan menutup pop up tadi.

"kau hanya hanya menggunakan itu dalam ivent ini, bukankah musuh kita disana banyak, bahkan bukan hanya BEAR saja, bisa saja fraksi kita sendiri USEC akan menyerang kita juga" Dymitri heran dengan perlengkapan perlengkapan Naruto yang hanya menggunkan kapak dan Body Armor level empat.

"ini saja sudah cukup, nanti juga akan ada barang datang sendiri lalu aku tinggal memakainya".

"dasar rentenir sialan".

"kau seperti tidak tau Naruto yang biasanya"kali ini Hans yang menyaut pembicaraan.

"ya karena dia orang pelit yang tidak mau mengeluarkan uang" balas Hunk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"setidaknya pakai ini agar kita dapat berkomunikasi" ujar Hunk dengan menyodorkan headset 3M Peltor ComTac dan di ambil oleh Naruto dari tangan Hans.

"oh terima kasih kau sungguh pengertian".

"ya ya dan bersiaplah sepertinya kita akan di pindahkan".

Ngomong-ngomong dengan perlengkapan, saat ini Dymitri menggunakan helm Air Frame Tan dengan 6B43 6A Body Armor dan membawa machine gun PKP Pecheneg. Lalu Hunk menggunakan helm ULACH IIA dengan IOTV Gen4 high mobility kit dan sub machine gun P90. Dan terakhir Hans yang sedikit berbeda, hanya mengunakan topi USEC dengan USEC Trooper Body Armor dan DMR HK417 lrp lalu dia menggunakan seragam Ghost Viper berkerudung berwarna hitam.

"baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan kalian, dan akan kukirim kalian sekarang dan semoga beruntung di medan perang".

Setelah itu mereka semua yang berada di sana tiba-tiba menghilang dan dipindah ke arena perang.

IN BATTLE ARENA

"wooo, dimana dikata di pindahkan" ujar Dymitri dengan melihat sekeliling.

"sepertinya kita sangat beruntung" sahut Naruto dengan mata terkunci pada bangunan tinggi berlantai empat dan terdengar suara deras air yang menandakan bahwa bangunan berada dekat di sebelah sungai.

"woo, bukankah ini tempat outpost kita dulu yang diserang oleh BEAR" ujar Hunk dengan nada senang.

"baiklah teman-teman, karena kita berada di tempat yang familiar. Aku akan membagi tugas kalian, Hans kau berada di lantai paling atas dengan DMR-mu karena kau mata dari kita semua lalu Dymitri kau berada di lantai tiga dan buat posisi bertahan dengan MG-mu, kemudian Hunk kau berada di lantai dua berjaga-jaga bila musuh masuk, dan terakhir aku. Aku akan menyambut mereka hehe" setelah Naruto menjelaskan strategi kepada pletonya dia tertawa dengan santai.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung saja menuju ke posisi masing masing".

"aye, aye captain" sorak tim Naruto

Setelah itu semuanya menyiapkan posisi mereka .masing-masing dan membuat pertahanan mereka juga lalu dengan Naruto saat ini dia hanya melihat-lihat lantai bawah untuk mencari sesuatu.

"hoho, siapa sangka aku dapat menemukan uang di laci meja".

"hah, kau ini masih sempat mengorek-ngorek tempat ini, dan ngomong-ngomong aku melihat sesuatu dari arah jam dua belas" ujar Hans dengan malas kepada Naruto

"baiklah aku kan menuju kesana untuk menarik perhatian mereka" Naruto berbicara melalui headset yang ia pakai.

"Dan doa kan aku selamat".

Setelah itu Naruto mulai berjalan menjauhi gedung tempat mereka bertahan dan menuju kearah yang Hans tunjukan. Setelah beberapa meter dari gedung Naruto mulai melihat apa yang Hans bicarakan.

'wooo banyak sekali yang sedang berkumpul, kira-kira ada seratus orang, apakah mereka melakukan gencatan senjata atau yang lainya'. naruo berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang itu, kenapa orang orang itu berkumpul dan untuk apa.

'bukan saatnya berpikir panjang, akan ku pancing mereka kearah gedung'.

Setelah itu Naruto mengambil batu yang berada di bawahnya dan melihat kearah satu orang yang paling ujung dan membidik kepanya.

'makan nih batu' lalu Naruto melempar batu ke arah orang tadi.

TAK

"Aduh.. sialan siapa yang berani melempar batu ke arahku" dia pendarkan pandanganya kearah darimana batu itu berasal dan melihat Naruto berdiri dari arah hutan

"HEY KALIAN AKU MELIHAT MUSUH DI HUTAN, TEMBAK DIA".

Setelah itu banyak orang yang melihat kearah Naruto dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Naruto dan mulai menembak. Lalu di lain sisi dengan Naruto.

"hahaha, aku membawa banyak tamu ke arah kalian, sebaiknya kalian bersiap"ujar Naruto ke headsetnya.

Naruto berlari dengan diiringi rentetan peluru yang diarahkan ke padanya, dia terus berlari ke arah gedung tanpa memikirkan di belakangnya. Terlihatlah gedung yang di tempati temanya berada dan dia berhenti di balik batu besar yang berada di depanya.

"wow Naruto, orang yang kau bawa banyak sekali, dan semuanya menggunakan full gear, kau hebat dapat memancingn mereka kemari" guman Hans ke headsetnya.

" mulailah menembak saat mereka mendekat".

"ok" jawab tim naruto serentak.

ENEMY SIDE

"cih dimana orang itu, dia berlari sangat cepat dan tidak ada satupun peluru mengenainya".

"hey bos, aku melihat gedung di depan mungkin dia bersembunyi di dalam sana".

"baiklah kita akan kesana dan bunuh dia".

Setelah mendapat arahan dari ketua mereka, mereka mulai berjalan mendekati bangunan bertingkat yang terlihat sedikit kusam tapi masih kokoh.

"berhenti" ketua mereka mengangkat kepalan tangan kanan kesamping selaras dengan kepala menandakan berhenti.

"tunggu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan janggal di sini".

"memang di sini ada apa, ayo kita lanju-".

DOR

Suara letusan yang diiringi jatuhnya orang dengan kepala bersimpah darah.

"SNIPER, TAKE COVER"

DADADADADADARK.

AAARGH!.

Bunyi nyaring dari retetan peluru menghujani mereka, banyak orang orang berjatuhan ke tanah karena tembakan peluru mengenai mereka.

"sialan bahkan mereka memiliki machine gunner juga, hei kalian keluarkan bomb asap untuk lari dari sini".

Setelah apa yang orang itu katakan mereka mengeluarkan tabung kecil dengan tulisan M18 SMOKE GRANADE WHITE, dan melemparnya ke arah depan mereka.

"tunggu asapnya menyebar lalu kita pergi dari sini".

"hey bos sepertinya sudah aman, kita per-".

BRUK.

"HEY KAU KENAPA!, cih sialan apa dia sudah mati?".

"ku kira begitu" tiba-tiba ada suara orang dari belakngnya, dengan cekatan dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menodongkan senjata ke arah orang yang di belakanya tapi semua itu dapat di tahan dengan tangan Naruto.

"tidurlah".

JRASH.

"si-sialan kau" tebasan tepat di lehernya, yang mengakibatkan darah keluar dengan deras dan dengan pandangan mengabur lalu dia terjatuh.

BRUK

Naruto SIDE

"baiklah teman-teman, semuanya telah selesai, aku akan mengumpulkan dog tag-nya untuk kalian".

Setelah itu Naruto menghampiri setiap mayat den mengambil kalung mereka untuk dikumpulkan di bagi ke kelompoknya. Dirasa sudah cukup dia mengambil dari setiap mayat yang ada, dia mulai kembali ke gedung untuk membagi semua rampasan kalungnya.

"oi Hunk ambil ini dan bagi dengan lainya, totalya ada tuju puluh lima dan aku sudah mengambil bagianku".

"ok terima kasih" setelah Hunk mengambil kantong yang berisi dog tag dari tangan Naruto, Hunk mulai berjalan menjauh untuk membagi ke yang lain.

"baiklah aku akan mengambil semua isinya dan lihat apa yang kudapat".

Setelah itu Naruto mengambil dog tag rampasanya yang ada dua puluh lima buah dan mendekatkan ke dogs tag-nya untuk mengambil barang musuh.

"_item transfer" _

Setelah Naruto menggumankan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dogs tag yang dia dapat langsung berubah menjadi abu.

"hmm, apa hanya seperti ini, baiklah akan ku cek, _open slot" _ujar Naruto dan tiba-tiba keluar layar pop up.

"wow, uang ku bertambah banyak dan itemku bertambah juga, pasti mereka berlevel tinggi, dengan begini aku dapat menambah koleksiku di rumah, ini sperti tambang emas saja, yosh baiklah aku akan berjuang untuk mendapat musuh lagi".

Naruto bicara dengan gembira dan mengepalkan kedua tanganya ke atas seperti selebrasi, dan Naruto tadi juga merampas peralatan mereka yang mati.

"hah, baiklah saatnya ku cek perlengkapan yang aku ambil tadi".

Setelah itu Naruto melihat perlengkapan yang iya gunakan untuk melihat apakah masih layak pakai.

"mari kita lihat, HK 416 A5"16 flash hider dengan Raptor Charging dan bidikan MK4 HAMR tidak ada kerusakan, lalu MP7 suppresed dan bidikan Aimpoint Micro T-1 masih bagus akan kugunakan sebagai secondary, kemudian MK3 Chest Rig dengan enam mag STAGNAG 60 round dan dua MP7 40 round mag kemudian dua RGD-5 granade, sepertinya masih bagus semua tidak ada lecet dan terakhir helmet Airframe Tan juga tidak ada goresan, Baiklah ini saja cukup".

Setelah Naruto merasa perlengkapanya baik dia berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung untuk memberitahu mereka untuk mencari ektraction point.

"apa kalian mendengarkanku, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari ektraction point, aku yakin di sana akan banyak musuh camper yang menjaga ektraction point".

"baiklah ayo kita pergi kesana" ujar Dymitri yang terdengar dari headsetnya.

Setelah itu team Naruto keluar dari gedung dan mencari ektraction point untuk keluar dari arena, tapi perjalanan Naruto menuju ektraction point tidak berjalan lancar banyak musuh yang menghadang setiap langkah mereka dan mengharuskan mereka mengalahkan mereka semua, juga tidak lupa menjarah semua item musuh mereka.

"hah akhirnya sampai juga, baiklah ayo kita masuk dan keluar, sudah tiga jam kita berburu sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang" ujar Dymitri kepada lainya.

"ya Dymitri benar, toh jarahan kita juga sudah banyak, ini saja sudah mendapatkan banyak uang" balas Hans menaggapi Dymitri.

"yah kau benar tubuh kita saja sudah banyak luka perban dan perlengkapan kita sudah compang-camping karena tembakan" kali ini Hunk yang ikut pada pembicaraan dan mengeluh karena perlengkapan mereka sudah tak layak pakai.

"kau salah, lihat perlengkapan Naruto, dia masih baik-baik saja" sanggah Hans.

"cih kau jangan sama kita dengan si sialan itu, entah kemampuan apa yang dia miliki itu, mungkin saja dia iblis atau maou".

"hahaha, kau benar".

"hey kalian mengejek-ku ya" kali ini Naruto yang ikut ke pembicaraan.

"hah terserah aku akan masuk duluan".

"baiklah kalian masuk saja aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi".

"kau yakin, bukanya kita sudah lumayan lama disini apa kau masih belum puas juga".

"yah entah kenapa aku masih ingin sebentar disini".

"yah terserah kau juga sih, kalau begitu semoga beruntung".

"yah kalian juga".

Setelah itu teman-teman Naruto pergi ke ektraction point dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan tempat ektraction point, dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Skip time satu jam setelahnya.

Sudah satu jam Naruto mengitari daerah ini dan membunuh orang-orang yang Naruto lihat, dan Naruto mulai tidak melihat musuh satupun di daerah ini mungkin semua orang telah keluar dari arena ini, lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari arena kemudian dia mulai berjalan menuju exstarction point. Dan disinilah dia berada di depan pintu masuk exstarction point.

"mungkin hanya ini saja perburuanku, sudah waktunya untuk kembali, hmm mungkin setalah keluar aku akan melihat apa saja yang aku dapat" guman Naruto dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam untuk keluar dari arena..

Setelah di depan pintu besi berkarat yang sudah tidak dirawat Naruto memutar gagang pintu untuk keluar, dan setelah terbuka Naruto melangkah memasukinya lalu beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto mulai memburam lalu menghitam tiba-tiba ada cahaya ungu yang menyilaukan.

"uhh, apa ini"

Dan setelahnya Naruto menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Notes: fic ini saya buat terinspirasi dari game yang pernah saya mainkan, dan ini juga pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita di FFn setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader

Dan Terimakasih Buat bang Hans yang memberi saya ide buat cerita ini

.

yah itu saja, kalo ada kesalah dalam penulisan saya minta maaf dan tolong di beri saran dan kritiknya,

Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!:

OOC, AU, TYPO, EXPLICIT CONTENT, TIDAK BAKU, OP?, ETC.

INSPIRASI:

ESCAPE FROM TARKOV, HIRED OPS, CONTRACT WARS, DAN BEBERAPA GAME LAINYA.

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

"uh, dimana aku"

Aku melihat sekeliling hanya ada cahaya obor dan dinding batu di setiap sisi ruangan yang seperti tempat pertemuan orang dan singgasana di depanku, tapi hanya singgasana kosong, dan tidak ada seorangpun kecuali diriku di ruangan ini, lalu aku menengok kebawah.

"apa ini altar?, dan ini seperti lingkaran sihir di game fantasy yang pernah ku mainkan dulu"

Aku melihat lingkaran sihir yang seperti digambar dengan darah lalu aku melihat sekeliling lagi dan menemukan satu satunya pintu di belakangku, aku berjalan mendekati pintu itu, yang kulihat hanya pintu tarung besar(pintu besar dengan daun pintu dua).

Lalu aku mendorongnya pelan.

"hemm, tidak dikunci" gumanku pelan.

Lalu aku berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang yanag hanya diterangi obor di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri dinding, lalu aku melihat cahaya terang dari deapan yang ku asumsikan cahaya matahari, dan ku percepat jalan ku menjadi lari.

Di depan ada pintu pagar besi yang ku coba dorong tapi tidak terbuka aku berpikir bahwa pintu ini terkunci lalu ku jejak pintu dengan kuat hingga terbuka dengan sekali tendangan, kemudian aku berjalan keluar.

"sebenarnya dimana aku ini, seharusnya sekarang sudah berada di base setelah memasuki extraction poin, tapi kenapa aku malah muncul di tempat ini?"

Aku melihat sekeliling dan hanya melihat pepohonan di setiap mata memandang, lalu aku mencoba berpikir dengan tenang dan melihat keadaan.

"oh iya aku punya GPS akan ku lihat"

Lalu aku melihat pergelangan tangan kananku, dan melihat Fortex 601 GPS watchku.

"aneh kenapa hanya layar kosong yang kulihat, sebenarnya di mana aku ini"

Aku terduduk dengan memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing karena memikirkan keadaan yang sedang aku alami ini dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

"aku harus keluar dari hutan ini dan menemukan petunjuk dimana sebenarnya aku berada"

Lalu aku berdiri dan melangkah mencoba menyusuri hutan, siapa tahu aku menemukan jalan keluar dan menemukan petunjuk.

_Skip time_

sudah satu jam setengah aku berjalan kaki dan tidak menemukan apa pun disetiap perjalanan dan tetap berjalan sambil berharap menemukan sesuatu.

"KYAAaah"

Aku berhenti dan melihat sekeliling karena mendengar teriakan melengking yang ku asumsikan tadi teriakan wanita.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU"

Dan teriakan selanjutnya terdengar yang ku pikir dari arah kiri, lalu aku bergegas dan berlari menuju sumber suara yang ku dengar tadi sampai aku melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, seekor serigala besar yang tingginya sama dengan manusia, dan wanita aneh dengan telinga binatang.

'sial sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpikir, aku harus menyelamatkan wanita itu'

Lalu kuturunkan tas Ataka-2 yang aku pakai dan ku angkat HK 416 dan ku arahkan bidikan Hamr ke arah kepala serigala itu, lalu aku ingat sesuatu 'seharusnya serigala itu berkelompok lalu kenapa dia sendiri', kulepas senjata yang tadi inginku gunakan dan mengganti dengan Downrange Tomahawk aku kawatir jika aku menembak dan terdengar serigala yang lain dan mengundang mereka.

Jrassz.

Aku berlari dan menerjang ke arah serigala itu lalu ku tebas leher serigala itu hingga darah segar mengalir dari lehernya dan ku tendang kepalanya dengan kekuatan penuhku hinga kepala serigala itu terpelanting membuat lukanya semakin lebar yang membuatnya mati seketika.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"a-aku tidak apa apa dan terima kasih telah menolongku"

Dia mencoba berdiri dan terjatuh, lalu aku melihat kaki yang sedang dia pegang dan terlihat bekas cakaran melintang.

"kau terluka sayatan karena serigala tadi, aku akan mengendongmu tapi setelah mengambil barangku yang kutinggal di dekat sini"

"ba-baiklah"

Lalu aku berlari dan mengambil barang yang kulepas tadi dan berlari kembali menuju wanita tadi, tanpa berkata apaun aku membopong wanita itu ala bridal style dan berlari menjauh dari tempat ini.

Normal P.O.V

Merasa sudah jauh berlari, Naruto berhenti dan berjalan menuju pohon rindang didekatnya dan menurunkan wanita yang di bopong.

"te-terima kasih telah menolongku dari serigala tadi"

"tidak apa, tapi kakimu terluka biarkan aku melihatnya"

Wanita tadi menuruti apa yang Naruto ucapkan dan melihatkan bekas cakaran yang berada dikakinya tadi.

"luka ini tidak terlalu parah hanya goresan kecil, kau beruntung karena serangan tadi tidak di bagian fatal, dan biarkan aku mengobati lukamu ini"

Naruto mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang bernama IFAK( Individual First Aid Kit) mengeluarkan perban dan alkohol lalu mengambil botol air dari pinggang kananya dan membuka tutup botol kemudia membasuhkan air karena lukanya kotor dengan debu, wanita itu meringis karena sakit dari air yang disiram ke lukanya.

"tahan ini akan terasa lebih sakit"

Wanita itu hanya menjawab anggukan dengan ragu dan Naruto mengambil alkohol yang dia keluarkan tadi lalu membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan isinya ketutup botol sampai terisi penuh lalu menyiram dengan merata keluka wanita itu.

"KYAAHh"

Wanita itu menjerit dengan kencang karena lukanya yang disiram alkohol, matanya memerah dan berkaca kaca karena menahan sakit, lalu Naruto melilitkan perban keluka wanita tersebut.

"sekarang kakimu sudah ku obati seharusnya sudah tidak apa-apa, dan hanya menunggu kakimu sembuh"

"apa itu tadi?, rasanya sangat perih saat cairan bening mengguyur lukaku"

"itu tadi alkohol untuk membersihkan luka dari bakteri, agar luka tidak terjadi infeksi, ngomong ngomong siapa kau dan apa kau ini?"

Naruto bertanya kepada wanita itu karena tampilan aneh dari wanita tersebut, bagaimana tidak aneh, dia memiliki telinga rubah dan rambut pirang dan di bagian bawah berwarna orange.

"namaku Luna dan aku dari ras Beastkin dari empat ras lainya"

"maaf karena tidak mengenalkan namaku, aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki dan apa maksutmu empat ras lainya, apakah masih ada ras lain selain rasmu?"

"iya ada ras lain, bukankah seharunya kau tau bahwa ada ras lain karena itu pengetahuan dasar?"

"maaf aku tidak tau kalau ada ras lain selain manusia karena aku bukan dari daerah sini, tapi bisa kau ceritakan empat ras lainya"

"ba-baiklah akan aku jelaskan, ada empat ras lain yaitu Elf, Dwarf, Bestkin, lalu Demon. Dan elf memiliki telinga panjang dan mereka tinggal dihutan, mereka juga pandai dalam memanah dan kerajinan tangan, lalu Dwarf mereka pendek, gemuk, berjenggot dan mereka pandai dalam mengolah besi, selanjutnya bestkin contohnya aku, dan aku dari suku Foxhound, kami Beastkin memiliki telinga binatang dan yang terakhir Demon aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang mereka, yangku ketahui hanya mereka memiliki tanduk di kepala mereka dan hanya itu yangku ketahui"

'sial dunia apa yang telah aku datangi ini?, dan kenapa aku berada disini?, hah ini sangat membingungkan' Naruto berguman dalam pikiranya karena bingung yang tengah dialaminya.

"dan dimana kau tinggal, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"ti-tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri" lalu Luna mencoba berdiri tapi malah terjatuh lagi karena sakit yang iya rasakan dikakinya.

"hah~, lihatlah kau saja tidak bisa berdiri, sini biarku gendong" Naruto langsung membopong Luna seperti sebelumnya.

"ma-maaf karena terus meropatkanmu, tapi kami ras Beastkin benci manusia, aku takut kalau orang desa malah menyerangmu"

"memang kenapa Beastkin membenci manusia?, apa manusia melakukan sesuatu pada ras Bestkin?" Naruto kebingungan karena ucapan Luna yang sedikit membingungan karena Naruto tidak tahu apapun tantang hubungan Bestkin dan manusia di dunia ini.

"apa Naruto-san tidak tahu bahwa dulu ras manusia menyerang para Beastkin karena kami memiliki telinga hewan, mereka juga menyebut kami sama rendahnya dengan hewan"

"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apapun" dengan nada menyesal Naruto mengucapkan maaf karena ketidak tahuanya tentang Bestkin.

"tidak apa, toh itu juga sudah lama, dan mungkin tidak apa membawamu ke desa kami karena Naruto-san menyelamatkanku"

"baiklah, tolong tunjukan arahnya"

"seharusnya kita sudah dekat, hanya tinggal berjalan ke utara" Luna menunjukan tanganya ke utara dan Naruto mulai berjalan kembali untuk menuju desa Beastkin.

_Skip time_

Naruto terus berjaln dengan diselingi obrolan dengan Luna dan menceritakan kenapa dia masuk kehutan sampai menemui serigala tadi, ngomong-ngomong serigala tadi bernama Devil Wolf.

"hmm jadi seperti itu, memasuki hutan untuk mencari makanan, karena stok makanan di desa menipis"

"haik, karena kami tidak tidak tahu cara berburu dan para laki-laki tewas karena melindungi kami dari serangan manusia, sedangkan wanita dan anak-anak melarikan diri"

'kenapa manusia disini bar-bar sekali, hanya karena mereka memiliki telinga binatang mereka menyerang ras Bestkin'

"lalu apa jadinya jika kalian tertangkap manusia" Naruto bertanya apa yang manusia lakukan pada Bestkin yang tertangkap.

"mereka akan memperkosa para wanita dan menjual mereka ke penjual budak dan anak-anak diperkerjakan di tambang" Luna berkata dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena mengingat apa yang saudara mereka alami.

"apa yang didepan itu desa kalian" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan karena melihat desa dengan rumah yang seperti gubuk dari tumpukan rumput yang disusun berbentuk kerucut dan melihat beberapa Bestkin.

"haik, itu desa kami dan tolong turunkan aku, aku akan menyapa mereka"

"apa tidak apa, bukankah kau terluka" sanggah Naruto karena luka Luna yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"tidak apa, toh ini sudah didesa"

"baiklah" Naruto menurunkan Luna dengan perlahan karena luka di kakinya, Naruto takut jika Luna terjatuh lagi dan membuat likanya terbuka, setalah Luna turun Luna berjalan pelan denagan kaki sempoyongan karena lukanya yang sedikit sakit.

"mina-san aku kembali"

"Luna, apa kau tidak apa dan kenapa kakimu?, apa kakimu terluka karena dihutan tadi?, aku kawatir karena kau lama sekali dan tidak kembali kami semua mengkawatirkan mu" seorang Bestkin dengan kuping seperti kucing yang Naruto asumsikan kalau dia dari suku kucing atau sebagainya.

"maaf karena aku kepala desa dan lainya telah mengkawatirkanku, aku tadi diserang Devil Wolf tapi aku selamat karena ditolong Naruto-san di tengah hutan tadi" Luna berucap sambil mengenalkan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"siapa orang yang kau bawa, kenapa dia berpakaiaan aneh dan apa dia Bestkin" kepala desa kebingungan dengan penampilan aneh Naruto yang berada dihadapanya dan yang Naruto pakai sekarang jaket Delta AcE berwana hitam dan body armor Armis GEN II berwarna coklat doreng bertuliskan USEC di depan belakang dan Chest Rig MK3 berwarna coklat lalu wajahnya di tutupi Balaclava hitam dan ESS goggle dengan glass hitam dan helm Airframe Tan.

"Naruto-san bukan Beastkin tapi dia manusia"

"KAU BILANG MANUSIA, APA KAU BODOH MEMBAWA MANUSIA KEMARI, APA KAU MAU KITA SEMUA DI PERKOSA OLEHNYA!" kepala desa beteriak di depan wajah Luna sampai membuat nya takut dan sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Na-Naruto-san tidaklah jahat, bahkan Naruto-san menolongku dan membawaku pulang, jadi percayalah padaku dan biarkan dia tinggal beberapa hari disini" Luna menyanggah ucapan kepala desa dengan tampang takut.

"Hah, baiklah tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada kita, aku akan langsung membunuhnya" tatapan kepala desa memincing kearah Naruto tapi Naruto tak terpengaruh dan tetap berdiri tanpa bergerak.

"baiklah Naruto-san ikuti aku, kita akan menuju rumah ku"

Naruto hanya mengaguk menyetujui dan berjalan menguti Luna, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Luna sambil menongok ke sekeliling, yang dia lihat hanyalah wanita kurus seperti kurang makan dan dan anak anak yang terlihat lemas yang menatap Naruto ketakutan dan berjalan menjauhinya.

'apa yang telah terjadi di tempat ini sampai orangnya seperti ini' dengan pandangan prihatin Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya dan tetap mengekori Luna. Dan disinilah mereka didepan gubuk reot yang diasumsikan rumah Luna.

'ini mengigatkanku saat dulu di militer'

"ma-maf tempatnya kotor dan menjijikan dan akan kusiapkan minuman" Luna berucap dengan senyum kecut dan bejalan memasuki rumahnya, Naruto melihat sekeliling dan hanya menemukan tempat tidur dari susunan kayu, kompor dari tanah liat dan gentong kecil yang di asumsikan pikir berisi air.

"tidak usah repot-repot, memberiku tempat istirahat saja sudah cukup"

"tidak apa apa, ini juga sebagai balas budiku kepada Naruto-san" Luna berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wadah yang berisikan air.

"maaf jika hanya bisa menyuguhkan air"

"tidak apa ini saja sudah cukup" Naruto berucap sembari melpas tas, senjata dan helm yang iya pakai lalu di buka sedikit balaclava yang iya pakai sampai menunjukam mulutnya dan diambil wadah air lalu dimunum setengahnya tanpa melepaskan gogglesnya dan menutup kembali balaclava

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi perut keroncongan dengan cukup keras sampai ketelinga Naruto, lalu Naruto melihat kearah Luna, dan Luna yang dilihat Naruto hanya mengalihkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"ma-maaf ji-jika suara perutku menggangumu"

Karena Naruto melihat gelagat malu Luna, Naruto tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan mengambil tas yang ada di dekatnya dan dia buka tas yang iya punya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan MRE(meal ready eat) dan membuka bukusnya lalu mengeluarkan isinya lalu menyodorkan kearah Luna.

"hanya ini yang aku punya, kau dapat memakanya"

"a-apakah tidak apa, itukan makanan Naruto-san" Luna mengambil dari tangan Naruto dengan tampang ragu

"tidak apa, makanlah itu"

"tapi, makanan apa ini dan cara makanya bagaimana" Luna binggung karena makanan yang Naruto berikan terdapat bungkusan aneh yang belum pernah iya lihat sebelumnya.

"hah, ini namanya Cracker kau dapat memakanya dengan selai kacang atau coklat"

Naruto memberitahu Luna dan membukakan bungkus makanan dan mengeluarkan isi makananya dan dia praktekan lalu memakanya dengan membuka maskernya, karena Luna juga ingin tahu rasanya dia meniru apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan mengambil cracker dan dan mencolekanya ke selai kacang dan memakanya

"hhmmm, apa ini, rasnya enak sekali aku belum pernah makan makanan seperti ini" Luna makan dengan tampang berbinar binar seolah dia telah memakan makan paling enak di dunia.

'ini enak?, dimulutku hanya berasa hambar'

"hahaha, makanlah aku ingin melihat sekeliling dulu"

Naruto berujar sambil melepaskan semua peralatanya dan hanya menyisakan baju SGS Combat Shirt, helm dan goggles entah kenapa Naruto tidak melepaskanya dan tidak lupa mengambil senjata dan sebungkus plastik MRE terakhirnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Luna, aku tinggal sebentar untuk melihat sekeliling"

"haik"

Luna menjawab dengan masih memakan cracker yang Naruto berikan, lalu Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dan melihat sekeliling dan pandanganya terkunci di pohon besar yang rindan berada disamping rumah Luna, dan rumah Luna letaknya yang paling belakang dari rumah lainya.

'aku ingin mencoba sesuatu pada Dog Tag-ku' Naruto berjalan dan berhenti di depan pohon lalu duduk dan bersandar pada pohon kemudian memegang Dog Tag.

'apakah sekarang aku berada di dunia lain atau sebagainya, kurasa ini sudah bukan lagi contract ops dan ini juga bukan jerman, bagaimana aku sampai ke dunia ini, yang ku ingat hanyalah saat aku memasuki exstraction point dan setelah itu hanyalah gelap dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dunia ini, aku harus mencari petunjuk untuk kembali keduniaku'

Naruto terus berpikir hingga kepalanya rasanya ingin pecah, lalu Naruto menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya lalu ia ingat tujuan awalnya jika dia ingin mencoba Dog Tag-nya.

'iya juga, apakah slot system game masih bisa digunakan di dunia ini' setelah iya pikirkan Naruto kembali memegang Dog Tag dan diarahkan ke depan matanya.

"open slot"

Tiba-tiba keluar cahaya dan menampilkan proyeksi dari Dog Tags

"hahahah, syukurlah jika system game masih berlaku di dunia ini" Naruto tertawa bahagiya karena system game masih berlaku di dunia ini.

"mari kita lihat apa yang kudapat saat ivent ROLL OUT"

Naruto dengan tamapang senang yang tertutup maskernya dan mengangkat tinjunya bak memenangkan lomba, dan dilain pihak ada dua anak kecil berbeda gender bersembunyi dibalik semak yang agak jauh dari tempat Naruto yang sedang mengawasi Naruto.

"neee, onii-chan apa yang sedang manusia itu lakukan" seorang gadis dengan kuping serigala yang sedang jongkok di samping anak laki-laki.

"aku juga tidak tahu tapi manusia itu aneh, dia tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila" dan seorang laki-laki yang sama seperti si-perempuan sedang mengawasi Naruto.

"hey lihat dia membuka sesuatu berwarna hijau, kira-kira apa itu?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, kita lihat saja dulu"

Karena Naruto dari tadi sudah merasakan keberadaan dua orang Beastkin yang mengawasinya dari tadi, memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang iya lakukan tadi dan beralih membuka MRE yang sendari tadi ya ia bawa dan mengeluarkan isinya lalu memakanya.

"hey onii-san dia membawa makanan!"

Tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kedepanya si anak laki-laki keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan kearah Naruto dengan dengan gemetaran, mungkin karena takut kepada Naruto dan berhenti didepanya.

"he-hey manusia, bo-bolehkah aku meminta makananmu"

"mm boleh, ini makanlah dan suruh adikmu yang bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk keluar"

Si anak perempuan terkejut karena persembunyianya ketahuan dan dengan perlahan berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan dan kaki gemetaran.

"tidak apa, kemarilah aku sudah tahu kalau kalian sendari tadi mengawasiku"

Si anak perempuan yang di panggil hanya menuruti perkataan Naruto, berjalan mendekari Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memegangi rok yang ia pakai.

"maafkan kami karena sendari tadi mengawasimu"

Si anak perempuan berucap dengan nada menyesal dan wajah tertunduk.

"tidak usah dipikirkan dan makanlah ini"

Naruto berucap sambil menyodorkan makanannya kepada kedua anak tersebut.

"benarkah"

Kedua anak tersebut menjawab dengan bersamaan, dan ikut duduk di depan Naruto sambil mengambil makanan yang ada di tangan Naruto dan mulai memakaya secara bersamaan.

"enaak, apa ini aku belum pernah memakanya?"

"kau benar onii-chan ini benar-benar enak"

Naruto melihat kedua anak tersebut dengan bibir yang terangkat, jika Naruto liat lebih seksama tubuh mereka lebih kurus dari anak-anak normal, lalu Naruto kepikiran sesuatu dan menanyakan kepada si anak laki-laki.

"apa kau pernah melihat hewan berkaki empat berwana coklat dan bertanduk panjang bercabang dan melengkung kedepan di sekitar sini"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Wild Deer?"

'ahh, ternyata di sini namanya wild deer' batin Naruto dengan cengos.

"ah, iya dimana kau melihatnya?"

"aku pernah melihatnya di sisi timur desa, saat aku pergi mengumpulkan kayu bakar"

Lalu Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan pantatnya karena tanah yang iya duduki dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kedua anak yang tengah sibuk makan, si anak lai-laki menyadari kepergian Naruto dia bertanaya kepada Naruto yang belum jauh darinya.

"hey, kau mau pergi kemana"

"melihat hutan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan"

Naruto menjawab panggilan si anak tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kepada si anak dan tetap berjalan pelan ke arah timur, karena tidak ingin pusing si anak laki-laki melanjutkan makanya.

_Skip time_

Di rasa Naruto telah berjalan cukup jauh dari desa dan melihat sekelilingnya yang entah mencari apa, dan berhenti setelah melihat apa yang ingin iya cari.

"itu dia, tapi kenapa rusa itu besar sekali dari ukuran normal yang biasa aku lihat"

Naruto berguman dengan wajah terkejut melihat ukuran rusa yang dia lihat, bagaimana tidak terkejut jika tingginya kurang lebih satu setengah meter dengan tanduk delapan puluh centi.

"aku ragu jika peluru 5.56 dapat menjatuhkanya, tapi jika belum dicoba siapa tahukan"

Naruto meyakinkan dirinya jika dia dapat menjatuhkanya apa lagi jaraknya 200 meter darinya, dan mengarahkan senjata HK 416A5-nya ke arah badan rusa, dengan 16 inch barrel dan flash hider dan bipot yang terpasang di bawah rail dan menurunkan bipotnya dan menatakan di batu yang ada di depanya.

'aku harus bisa menembak titik vitalnya dan menjatuhkanya dengan cepat karena kaliber yang aku gunakan termasuk kecil untuk menjatuhkan makhluk sebesar itu, dan jika tidak salah titik vitalnya dia atas kaki depan enam inchi dari bawah'

Naruto menargetkan titik vitalnya agar mati dengan cepat dan efisien tidak memakan waktu lama, dan menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menembak, hingga dirasa sudah pas Naruto menarik pelatuk senjatanya dengan perlan hingga.

**DAR DAR**

Dua tembakan peluru mengenai badan rusa hingga mati kaku dan jatuh ketanah.

"ha ha, aku memang tidak pernah meleset soal berburu"

Naruto berkata dengan penuh kemenangan dan menyelempangkan kembali senjatanya kebelakang kemudian berjalan mendekati rusa yang di tembak tadi, Naruto berhenti dan jonggkok di depan rusa yang dia bunuh lalu memiringkan kepanya.

"bagaimana aku membawanya?, rusa ini besar sekali apakah aku kuat mengendongnya, yah.. kalo tidak dicoba siapa tahu"

Lalu Naruto mencoba mengangkatna seperti memikul bersas dan ada rasa aneh yang sekarang iya rasakan.

"tunggu, kenapa tidak seberat yang aku kira dan rasanya memikul rusa betina"

Rusa betina dan rusa jantan beratnya berbeda satu sama lain, jika rusa jantan beratnya sekitar 300 pound dan rusa betina sekitar 125 pound.

"iya juga setelah aku datang ke dunia ini semuanya terasa ringan, apa jangan-jangan gravitasi di sini lebih ringan atau aku yang bertambah kuat?, yah masa bodo yang penting aku harus membawanya kembali ke desa"

Other place

"kemana Naruto-san pergi dan tidak kembali-kembali?, bahkan hari sudah semakin sore, aku kawathir jika dia tersesat"

Luna berguman memikirkan Naruto yang tak kunjung kembali sambil memasukan kayu ke kompor tanahnya karena dia sedang memasak sesuatu seperti sayur.

'apakah Naruto-san suka makanan yang aku buat?, yah karena hanya ini yang aku punya, semoga Naruto-san suka'

Saat sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri, dan tiba tiba Luna mendengar derap sepatu yang sedikit kencang yang Luna asumsikan bahwa itu Naruto lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat keluar ke arah Naruto.

"hey Luna, lihat apa yang aku dapat"

"Na-Naruto-san da-darima mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Luna kaget akan sesuatu yang dibawa Naruto dengan wajah terkejut, bagaimana tidak terkejut pasalnya yang Naruto membawa Wild Deer sebesar dua meter sendirian dan bagaimana Naruto membunuh makhluk sebesar ini sendirian.

"hey Luna jangan benggong, bantu aku mengulitinya dan memisahkan dagingnya"

"ha-haik"

Setelah Luna sadar akan dari alam pikirnya, Luna langsung membantu Naruto menguliti rusa yang diburu Naruto tadi dan memisahkan organ dalamya. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan Luna mengkuliti rusa di belakang rumah Luna akhirnya selesai juga.

"fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga mengkuliti rusanya"

Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya dan Luna yang sudah dipotong sesuai dengan bagianya masing-masing.

"ano, Naruto-san jika dirbolehkan, bolehkah aku membagikan beberapa bagian rusa ke teman-temanku yang lain"

Luna bertanya kepada Naruto dengan ragu, dia takut kalau jika Naruto tidak mengijinkanya.

"tidak apa-apa, toh dagingnya sebanyak ini, jika aku dan kau saja apa dapat menghabiskanya?"

Naruto menggangguk dan tersenyum lembut dibalik maskernya ke arah Luna yang di balas anggukan oleh Luna.

Dan mengabil beberapa potong bagian rusa untuk di berikan kepada lainya.

"terima kasih Naruto-san"

Dia pun berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan berlari kecil dengan wajah gembira, dan Naruto mengambil sisanya lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah Luna.

Dan saat ini dengan Luna dia menghampiri setiap rumah lainya dan memberikan kepada lainya yang di balas dengan senyuman dan terima kasih dari mereka karena setelah sekian lama mereka dapat memakan daging lagi, dan sampailah di di depan rumah kepala desa yang berada paling ujung depan pemukiman.

"kepala desa keluarlah, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu"

"Luna kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, ini sudah sore"

Kepala desa bergeleng kepala dengan prilaku Luna yang berteriak di depan rumahnya dan berjalan keluar rumah kemudian berhenti didepan Luna.

"ada apa sampai kau berteriak di depan rumahku"

"ini kuberikan daging rusa dari Naruto-san yang sedang berburu tadi"

"APA!, si manusia tadi berburu, dan dari mana dia menemukan binatang ini?"

"iya, tadi katanya dia memburu rusa ini dari arah timur desa, dan dia berburu menggunakan apa aku tidak tahu"

"kalau begitu bawa aku menemui dia"

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Luna dan menerima daging tadi, lalu ia menaruhnya di dalam rumah, dan mengikuti Luna kembali kerumahnya dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah Luna dan Naruto yang sedang mencuci tanganya dari darah rusa yang dai buru.

"ano Naruto-san, kepala desa ingin berbicara denganmu"

"emm iya, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya"

"maaf kalau aku menggangu dari aktivitasmu tapi aku ingin tau, darimana kau mendapatkan rusa dan bagaimana kau membunuhnya"

Kepala desa bertanya dengan menatap tajam dan mendongakakan kepalanya keatas karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

"em saya mendapatkanya dari arah timur desa yang saya tanya dari anak-anak, dan bagai mana saya membunuh?, saya menggunakan ini"

Naruto mengambil senjatnya yang ia taruh di sebelahnya saat ia menguliti rusa tadi dan menunjukan ke arah kepala desa.

"jika boleh tahu benda apa ini dan bagaimana cara kerjanya"

"mungkin anda belum tahu benda apa ini, tapi ini disebut senjata api dan cara kerjanya dengan memasukan magazine kedalam lubang mag di bawah senjata dan mengokangya lalu menarik peklatuk agar bisa menembakan peluru"

Naruto menjelaskan sambil mempraktekan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, tapi tidak menembakan senjatanya karena Naruto takut terjadi apa-apa, kemudian Naruto melepaskan magazinnya kembali dan mengambil satu peluru untuk di tunjukan ke pada kepala desa.

"dan ini adalah pelurunya di dalam ada bubuk peledak untuk mendorong timah yang ada di ujungnya"

"maafkan aku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan tapi bisakahkau menunjukan cara kerjanya"

"apa tidak apa-apa menunjukan disini?, tapi ini mengeluarkan suara yang keras sekali loh!"

Naruto meminta persetujuan dan memperingati ke kepala desa apa yang kan terjadi.

"tidak apa, kau dapat menunjukan sekarang"

"hah, baiklah tapi tutup telingamu agar tidak terlalu bising"

Setelah menerima persetujuan Naruto membidikan senjatanya ke arah pohon yang berada di belakang rumah Luna.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Naruto berteriak untuk memperingati orang-orang, yah walaupun tidak ada yang mengerti perkataan Naruto, dan menarik pelatuknya setelah memutar pengunci ke arah semi auto.

DAR

"kyah"

suara nyaring dan memekakkan telinga keluar dari senjata yang digunakan oleh Naruto dan diselingi oleh teriakan Luna dan beberapa orang desa

"apa itu tadi, dan kenapa dapat mengeluarkan bunyi sekeras itu"

Naruto berjongkok dan mengambil selongsong peluru yang dikeluarkan oleh senjatanya dan menujukan ke kepala desa

"ini bentuk selongsong yang memeuntahkan timah lancip yang aku tunjukan sebelumya dan di dalam sini diisi bubuk yang dapat terbakar yang biasa disebut bubuk mesiu atau Smokeless powder dan lihatlah kearah pohon itu"

Naruto menjelaskan lagi cara kerja peluru agar lebih dapat dimengerti dan menujukan hasil yang dilakukan peluru jika menabrak sesuatu.

"ti-tidak mungkin, sejak kapan pohon itu berlubang apak sejak suara keras tadi keluar, dan lobang yang dihasilkan cukup dalam?, darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?"

'apa yang harus kujelaskan, apakah aku hasus bilang kalau aku dari dunia lain'

Naruto binggung apa yang harus dia katan kepada kepala desa karena didunia ini sepertinya tidak ada senjata api.

"benda ini ku dapat dari tempat tinggalku, dan tempat tinggalku jauh dari sini"

"hah jadi begitu, maafkan aku atas ketidak sopananku saat menyambutmu tadi, aku Maria dari suku Cat Warrior meminta maaf dan terima kasihku karena membantu kami dengan daging pemberianmu"

Kepala desa meminta maaf seraya menundukan badan meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan berterima kasih juga padanya.

"ke-kepala desa, tidak usah menundukan kepalamu kepada saya, saya jadi tidak enak"

"tidak usah berbicara formal padaku, cukup panggilaku Maria saja"

"ba-baiklah Maria-san"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit untuk pulang kerumah"

Maria berujar seraya membalikan badan dan berjalan menjahui Luna dan Naruto lalu pulang kerumahnya

"tadi itu mengejutkan, aku tidak pernah melihat kepala desa menundukan kepalanya kepada orang lain sebelumnya, dan sebaiknya kita kembali masuk ke rumah"

Setelah itu Luna mengajak Naruto masuk ke rumah karena hari menjadi semakin gelap lalu beranjak kedapur untuk mengolah daging rusa tadi.

_Skip time setelah makan_

"ano Naruto-san kau boleh tidur diatas biarkan aku yang tidur dibawah, aku akan menggunakan alas" ujar Luna sambil membawa daun lebar yang entah apa itu.

"tidak usah aku tadi membawa Sleeping Bag, dan kau tidur di atas saja karena aku sudah membawa ini"

Naruto mengeluarkan sleeping bag dari dalam tasnya yang di ambil dari Storage Slot dan menaruhnya di dalam tas saat Luna pergi mengantarkan daging ke orang desa, dan agar tidak ketahuan Luna.

"apa itu, dan cara memakainya bagaimana" Luna bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala kesamping tanda bahwa dia kebingungan.

"ini mudah, tinggal membuka bungkusnya dan mengeluarkanya, lalu tinggal dimasuki mudahkan, dan ini untukmu"

Naruto menjelaskan cara memakainya dan mengambil lagi benda berwarna coklat dengan pinggir hijau tua dari dalam tasnya dan melemparnya kepada Luna dan ditangkap dengan sempurna.

"kain apa ini Naruto-san"

"itu selimut, agar kau tidak kedinginan saat malam"

"terima kasih Naruto-san, kau selalu membantuku dan aku bersyukur telah bertemu orang seperti Naruto-san"

"sama-sama, dan selamat tidur"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, Naruto menutup matanya untuk tidur.

_Keesokan paginya._

Kicauan burung saling bersautan dipagi hari yang membuyarkan susana tenang dan senyap pagi hari untuk membangunkan orang yang tertidur agar membuka mata mereka

"uh, dimana ini" ucap Naruto dengan kepala melihat sekeliling dengan mata setengah terbuka karena baru bangun.

"hah, kukira kemarin hanya mimpi"

"ah Naruto-san kau sudah bangun" tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah pintu masuk yang sudah diketahui bahwa itu Luna.

"oh Luna, selamat pagi"

"selamat pagi juga Naruto-san"

Setelah itu Naruto beranjak keluar dari sleeping bag-nya dan berjalan keluar menuju gentong air di samping rumah untuk mencuci mukanya.

"air-nya dingin sekali, rasanya kulitku akan membeku"

_Kruug~_

"uugh, perutku mulas aku jadi ingin ke toilet, akanku tanyakan Luna dimana toiletnya?" setelah itu Naruto berjalan kedalam rumah dan menghampiri Luna yang sedang mencoba membakar kayu untuk masak air.

"ano Luna, dimana toilet disini"

"maaf Naruto-san kami tidak punya toilet disini, jika Naruto-san ingin buangan air besar Naruto-san dapat pergi ke sisi barat desa dan menggali lobang disana"

'hah sudah kuduga' iner Naruto

"terima kasih sudah memeritahukan Luna"

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan kearah tas-nya yang tak jauh darinya dan menggambil tisu dan skop kecil MPL-50 yang terselip ditasnya lalu pergi kearah barat desa untuk memulai ritualnya.

_Skip time_

'lega sekali stelah melakukan bab, lalu sekarang enaknya ngapain'

Naruto berpikir dengan terus berjalan kearah desa dengan memainkan sekop di tangan kananya dengan memutar-mutarkan-nya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan memasuki desa dia melihat ada bocah laki-laki yang kemarin meminta makan, dia membawa kayu bakar kearah salah satu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"hei bocah, kenapa kau lari terbirit-birit sambil membawa kayu?, kau seperti melihat hantu saja"

"maaf ngobrolnya nanti saja, aku ingin memasak air untuk mengompres ibu, dia sedang sakit" setelah berbincang sedikit kepada Naruto.

"eh ibunya sakit?, HEY TUNGGU AKU IKUT JUGA!"

Naruto jadi ikutan berlari menuju rumah si bocah. Dan seelah masuk kerumah sibocah dia melihat ibunya tertidur di atas kasur kayu yang diberi tumpukan jerami, ibunya terkulai dengan lemas ditemani anak perempuanya, dilihatnya Naruto wajah si anak perempuan yang menujukakan kekawatiran.

"kakak cepatlah membuat apinya" teriak si anak perempuat kepada kakaknya yang berada di depan kompor batu

"iya ini ku usahakan, kayunya agak basah jadi sulit terbakar"

Dilihatnya Naruto kearah si bocah laki-laki sedang menggosokan kayu dengan tergesa-gesa, karena melihat si bocah kesulitan Naruto menghampiri bocah itu dan jongkok di sampingya lalu mengeluarkan benda kecil dari saku celananya.

"hei bocah berikan itu padaku" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan tanganya.

Si bocah melihat binggung ke arah Naruto dan memberikan kayunya kepada Naruto.

"lihat ini"

Naruto berujar sambil menggenggam benda kecil yang ternyata korek lalu memantikkan koreknya dan membakar kayunya.

"wooh sugoi, apa itu tadi" si anak laki-laki melihatnya dengan kagum ke arah Naruto.

"ini namanya korek, pembuat api portable" Naruto berujar dan diserahkan kayu yang dia bakar tadi.

"aku mau meliat kondisi ibumu dulu" Naruto berujar dan beranjak kearah si ibu dengan dengan si gadis.

"bolehkah aku melihat kondisi ibumu" Naruto bertanya meminta persetujuan si gadis.

"boleh, silakan"

Setelah di beri persetujuan sigadis Naruto melepas sarung tangan kananya dan memegang dahi si ibu.

'suhu tubuhnya panas sekali'

Setelah itu Naruto berganti memegang tangan si ibu dan meletakkan dua jari di pergelangan tangan-nya untuk merasakan denyut nadinya.

"ibumu hanya sakit demam biasa jadi tenanglah, aku akan kembali kerumah untuk mengambil obat"

Setelah itu Naruto berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari sana dan menuju kerumah Luna untuk mengambil obat

"ah Naruto-san kau sudah kembali"

"ya dan aku akan keluar sebentar" Naruto berujar sambil berkutat dengan tasnya mencari sesuatu

"eh, sudah mau keluar lagi, memag ada apa" Luna bertanya ke Naruto dengan wajah binggung.

"kau tau anak laki-laki dan perempuat kakak adik itu"

"ya, memang kenapa"

"ibunya sakit demam dan aku pulang untuk mengambil obat"

"eeh!, ibunya demam!" Luna menjawab dengan kaget.

"ya dan aku akan kembali lagi" ujar Naruto yang telah selesai mencari barang yang iya cari tadi.

"ano Naruto-san bolehkah aku ikut?"

"boleh"

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua beranjak dari rumah dan menuju rumah si anak tadi. Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang di depan sang ibu yang sakit tadi.

"apa ibumu tidak apa apa" tanya Luna kepada si gadis.

"katanya, ibu hanya demam biasa Luna-neesan"

"apa kau bisa duduk" Naruto bertanya kepada ibu si anak-anak.

"haik" berkata seraya mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Luna toloh ambilkan sendok kayu di dekatmu, dan kau tolong ambilkan segelas air" ujar Naruto kepada Luna dan si anak perempuan.

"baiklah" jawab mereka dengan kompak dan melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan.

Dengan Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan tas kecil yang iya bawa dan mengeluarkan tablet obat berwarna putih.

"Naruto-san ini sendoknya"

"dan ini juga airnya"

"hmm, terima kasih" jawab Naruto dengan mengambil apa yang iya butuhkan dari tangan mereka

Naruto menaruh gelas berisikan air di sampingnya, dia berganti dengan tablet yang dia bawa dan meremas benjolan di tablet yang berisikan obat dengan tanganya, lalu membukanya dan dituangkan ke sendok kayu yang ada di dekatnya lalu diberi air sedikit agar mudah di telan.

"ini rasanya agak sedikit pahit jadi tolong di tahan"

"baiklah"

Setelah diberi persetujuan dari si wanita, Naruto menyuapkan obatnya ke mulut si wanita yang di telan dengan baik, lalu Naruto memberikan gelas air yang ada di tanganya dan di tenggak dengan cepat.

"ughh, itu tadi pahit sekali, obat apa itu tadi?"

"maaf kalau pahit, dan obat tadi namanya Paracetamol, obat untuk menurunkan suhu panas tubuh karena demam" jelas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tablet obat yang dia pegang

"apa sekarang dia akan membaik Naruto-san" kali ini Luna yang bertanya ke Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir.

"hanya menunggu waktu untuk dia sembuh"

"dan ini untukmu, minumkan pada ibumu tiga kali sehari sampai ibumu merasa sudah sembuh" Naruto menyerahkan tablet obat kepada si anak perempuan dan menerimanya dengan ragu.

"ah-uh, terima kasih" dia menerimanya dengan ragu karena obat adalah barang berharga yang dapat ditukar dengan uang.

"haluskan obat dengan menumbuknya, agar mudah diminum oleh ibumu" Naruto menjelaskan cara meminumnya

"ano, apakah tidak apa-apa, aku memilikinya" si anak perempuan bertanya dengan pandangan ragu ke arah Naruto.

"ya, memang kenapa" Naruto menjawab dengan tampang binggung di balik maskernya

"karena ini adalah barang mahal yang dapat di tukar dengan banyak uang" jelas si anak perempuan kepada Naruto.

'what barang mahal?, walaupun ini tipe medicine tapi ini masuk tipe trash juga, yah karena jarang ada player terkena status demam atau pusing, dan itu hanya terjadi pada player newbie' Naruto membatin dengan binggung

"tak apa, aku masih punya banyak"

"hm, terima kasih" sia anak menganguk dangan senang

"kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu"

Setelah itu Naruto beranjak keluar dari sana dan menuju rumah Luna

"ah, Naruto-san tunggu aku!" Luna sedikit berteriak kepada Naruto dan mengikutinya dengan berlari dan berhenti di belakangnya

"ano Naruto-san apakah ibunya akan cepat sembuh setalh ini?"

"itu tergantung pada dirinya juga" Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Luna.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa terus tinggal di rumahmu Luna"

"eh, apakah Naruto-san akan pergi setelah ini?" Luna berhenti berjlan dan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

"tenang saja, masih ada yang harus ku lakukan disini"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

note: maaf upload-nya lama, karena saya sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya, dan maaf lagi kalau cerita saya jelek

.

yah itu saja, kalo ada kesalah dalam penulisan saya minta maaf dan tolong di beri saran dan kritiknya,

Terima Kasih


End file.
